


Willfully Subverting the Past

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [621]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family History, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, ancestry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's never easy to accept that darkness and evil could be part of your genetic makeup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 163  
> Prompt: ancestor  
> Summary: It's never easy to accept that darkness and evil could be part of your genetic makeup.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Abaddon and Sr. Greta. I suppose it still could, but it feels a bit more generalized than that. And I'm okay with that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's never easy to accept that darkness and evil could be part of your genetic makeup. Far too many are doomed to repeat history because they choose to bury their heads in the sand rather than do the research to learn where they come from. The thought that one's predecessors could have perpetrated any kind of atrocity is beyond the realm of understanding. No one wants to have _that_ dogging them for the rest of their lives. Better to be the unknowing innocent than accept that your family history is as imperfect as everyone else's on the planet. Don't believe me? If you dig back far enough, you can find at least one atrocity associated with every single extant family line. Some are subtle and easily ignored if you squint just right, but they're all there. The idea of a truly virtuous family line is a fantasy invented to keep people from giving up on passing down their genetics and collective Akashic memories.


End file.
